Digital-to-time converters (DTCs) can be used to generate frequency or phase modulated clock signals in various radio architectures including polar and quadrature communication schemes. DTCs can provide smaller less energy consuming implementations of carrier aggregation and multi-input/multi-output (MIMO) technologies. In addition, such technologies can be provided with only a single reference clock as DTCs can be used to provide frequency generation based on the single reference clock. However, periodicity associated with DTC based frequency generation can cause spectral spurs that can impact standard compliance of some DTC based communication equipment.